Generally, vehicles can be equipped with satellite radio receivers as an alternative, or in combination with, traditional terrestrial radio receivers. Additionally, satellite radio receivers can be used in places other than vehicles, such as handheld devices or stationary devices, which are typically used in one's home. Generally, satellite radio systems are designed such that the receiver receives a satellite radio frequency (RF) signal from a satellite and a terrestrial RF signal from a terrestrial repeater or transponder.
Due to current European regulations, the European satellite radio system currently has twenty-three (23) contiguous frequencies across forty megahertz (40 MHz). Generally, there are seven (7) frequencies that are designated for hybrid systems only, which include the transmission of the satellite RF signal and the terrestrial RF signal. Typically, the current European satellite radio system is constrained to frequency bandwidths of 1.712 MHz. With multiple satellites, it can be a problem to receive signals from one satellite and then receive signals from another satellite due to the differing locations of the satellites with respect to the receiver.